


Boxing is hot

by purplefox



Series: Fucking February 2018 ClarkLex edition [5]
Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fucking February, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Sometimes Clark sneaks in to check out Lex





	Boxing is hot

Clark had discovered a new interest and it just might get him into trouble. He had started from wanting to protect Lex. He still wanted to protect him even though Lex did not make it easy. Still, wanting to protect him had led to a lot of watching. A little stalking too because Lex never shared what he was thinking or what he was up to. It had left Clark to using means that were available only to him. Not nice at all, not good farmboy at all but he needed Lex to be safe and to do that he needed to know more about Lex.

Learning about what really went on behind all those suits and innuendo was enlightening in ways Clark did not even know.

Lex had just seemed so… slender next to him under all those sleek suits. Clark had known Lex was sort of strong. He knew that Lex was not a wimp, he offered to help out too many times and never seemed winded with the things he frequently helped to carry. It was not Clark’s imagination that Lex had something to him but he had never expected Lex to be hiding this much from everyone.

He had muscles but that was not all, he was quick he was flexible and god was Lex strong. The first time Clark had seen Lex’s secret passion he had nearly groaned aloud then nearly gave himself away by gasping aloud when Lex had started punching the bag like a man possessed before he tore off his sweatshirt and started to kick the bag until the sound of the bag being destroyed echoed the gym.

Lex was fit, really fit and Clark quickly grew to appreciate all of Lex’s time spent in the gym. Watching sweat bead up, watching Lex flex and pant. Hearing his pants, watching his erotic routine of drinking water somehow it being even worse when Lex had no audience.

Keeping an eye on Lex was not that bad but the first time his hands had crept into his pants when he watched Lex dance around a stationary bag focus in his eyes before he pummelled it… that was bad and that would get him in trouble if he was ever discovered.

Still he couldn’t keep his hands out his pants when Lex went for his boxing gloves. It had gotten to the point that his cock stirred when Lex put the gloves on. Just the routine of strap up and safety made his cock harden and leak in his boxers to the point Clark had to fish his cock out so he would not ruin his pants.

Did Lex have a clue how hot he looked all focused? The way the tip of his tongue would appear from time to time each time a surprise and fuelling Clark’s need as he stroked his cock slowly his entire focus on Lex as he worked out. How he lived for the beads of sweat forming. How Lex’s shirt went damp so quickly. The pants he made as Clark edged himself watching the picture that Clark made.

Those focused green eyes, Clark wanted them on him with that sort of focus. He wanted Lex turning that gaze onto him when he was naked before him waiting for Lex’s demand or next move. God what he would do to be able to kneel before Lex, strip him naked and touch that sleek skin and those muscles. Touch everywhere. Kiss all the way down his body until Lex commanded him to stop or used that hard grip to yank Clark up by the hair and make him stop.

Lex was a wet dream that was buried under another wet dream. The suits and attitude were hot already but this was just fucking incredible. Amazing, and so hot that he squirmed in order to keep himself and his needy cock under control. Could anyone blame him? Especially when Lex looked like that and sounded like that? The way he panted, the way he sweat and cursed. Clark wanted to make him do that. He wanted to take Lex apart under him. Strip him of those loose pants, reveal his cock and drag his tongue up the underside to taste Lex. Lick away any trace of precum. Suckle on the head until Lex either took charge or demanded he stop.

And Clark would listen. His cock would jump from the sound of Lex’s voice but he would listen and he would twitch all over his body would shake. He would feel out of control and he would be a hair trigger from spilling his cum but he would love it.

How could he not? How would he not be on edge from just a word of Lex was to come across him? Lex’s focus and form. The way that he moved, fighting some unseen enemy. That should not be as attractive as it was. Lex speeding up his movements and his focus should not be a signal to Clark’s hand encouraging to move faster, to hold his cock tighter as slick sounds echoed in the hall as he hid and watched Lex pant and work his way around the bag.

It should not be so sexy the small hints of muscle that Lex had, not that it was a little but Clark had never expected that. Lex was just so… even clothed he was hotter than any human had a right to be. The way he licked his lip was distracting enough. The way the sweat would run down his face and gather around his mouth. Lex was beauty in motion and with every stroke of his cock, every tight hold to his balls Clark felt as though he was sullying a masterpiece.

Did not stop him from watching, did not stop him from thinking about all the things he wanted to do to Lex’s body as he burned inside with every stroke. Did not stop him from dreaming of Lex’s taste on his tongue and it certainly did not stop him from quieting himself as his hips jerked repeatedly when he came only his speed and the grace of a napkin preventing the hall outside the gym into a place of suspicion. Watching Lex as he got off made his knees so weak that it took him a while to settle his breathing and gather himself.

He really wanted Lex, Lex was so hot already as the smart businessman but the businessman with the hard drive and body like that? That could fight like that? That could hold his own in a way that Clark knew not many knew. It was going to get him in trouble, more than he was already.


End file.
